


Revelations

by herman27



Series: The Blood that Binds Us [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brothers fic, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman27/pseuds/herman27
Summary: In which Kasamastu learns a bit more about the Teiko dynamic.





	Revelations

The water gushing from the faucet hides the tears streaming down Kise’s face. He had thought he was done crying earlier, when Kasamatsu-senpai had kicked and told him to stop being a baby. When Tetsucchi had smiled (smiled!) at him and told him they would play again. When Kise had finally realized why Tetsucchi had left them after the disaster that was their last year at Teiko. But then he’d come outside and the bitter regret had burned from his stomach up into his throat until he’d run to the water fountain to hide the angry tears brimming from his eyes.   
Kise wasn’t even quite sure why he was crying. He hadn’t lost since second year when Haizaki had crushed him in their one-on-one. But the desperation he’d felt then couldn’t compare to the sheer despair engulfing him now. One loss in a practice match shouldn’t bother him this much.

(Deep down, in a place Kise still wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge, the place where his conscience had retreated sometime during that infamous third year, Kise knew that it wasn’t losing to Seirin that had him hiding outside sobbing. No. It was how happy Tetsucchi had looked standing next to that Kagami. It was watching passes that had always been to Aomine or himself scream across the court to someone else, an outsider, not one of them, that was causing the bitter regret to well up in Kise. He knew now why Tetsucchi had left and he knew now that he wasn’t coming back.)

But if there was one thing he had learned from Teiko, other than victory was what mattered, it was that regret was useless unless it was used to improve. So Kise would take what he learned about Tetuscchi in this practice match. He would take it and use it to make sure that what happened their third year would never happen again. As much as Kise himself hated to cry, he hated it even more to see that awful blankness in Tetsucchi’s eyes.

Kise flung his head back from the faucet and grabbed his towel to rub the water from his face. He turned slightly to glance into the gym where Kaijo was cleaning up. He could see Kasamatsu-senpai yelling at the other freshman to work faster. Kise knew he should be in there to help as he himself was a freshman, but at Teiko the regulars were never bothered to clean. They were there to bring victory, the less useful members of the team were the ones who cleaned. Kise had told Kasamastu-senpai that when he had first been told to help clean up and the expression of pure rage on his captain’s face had been hilarious. The other first years had looked terrified, but Kise had spent two years under Seijuurou and Kasamatsu-senpai really couldn’t compare. 

“That was a truly pathetic performance you displayed,” a familiar disdainful voice broke Kise from his musings. He whirled around to see Midorimacchi standing by the sink. He looked as cranky as he always did, which contrasted oddly with the stuffed toy frog he was holding.

“Midorimacchi!” Kise exclaimed. “What a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how the copycat fared against the phantom,” Midorima said. “Unsurprisingly, you lost.” His face told Kise exactly how disgusting he found Kaijo’s performance against Seirin.

“Ehhh, what’s that supposed to mean? You thought Tetsucchi would beat me?” Kise knew better than to be offended by anything Midorimacchi said.

But before Midorima could answer they were interrupted by an irate Kasamatsu.  
“What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be inside!” Kasamstu looked ready to punch Kise, which really was nothing new.

“Ahh, Senpai, your eye is doing that twitching thing again,” Kise felt compelled to point out. He always had been good at digging his own grave.

“You!” Kasamatsu started before he noticed Midorima standing with Kise. “Who are you and why are you here?”

Midorima gave him a look that was pure ice-cold disdain. “I came to tell Kise that his performance today was offensive. I’m Midorima Shintaro, a cancer.”

It was clear from his face that Kasamatsu recognized the name. “What are you doing at Kaijo?”

“Like I said earlier, I came to see the copycat play the phantom. I expected Tetsuya to win, but I did think Kise would do better.”

Kise wondered at the faith Midorima always seemed to have in Tetsucchi. Kise knew Tetsucchi was relentless when determined to prove something, but it was still unrealistic to expect the amateurs of Seirin to beat Kaijo. “You really thought I’d lose to an unranked team? That’s cold Midorimacchi.”

Kasamatsu’s eye was twitching at Midorima’s cold dismissal of Kaijo’s abilities and he opened his mouth to rebuke, but Midorima spoke right over him as if he wasn’t there. Which only seemed to increase Kasamatsu’s rage.

“No, I just seem to be the only one who remembers why Tetsuya was a regular,” Midorima retorted. Then his eyes narrowed. “You hit him in the face, Kise. You made him bleed.”

Ah, there it was. Kise had been hoping Midorima had come late enough to miss that, but well, Midorima was the lucky one in their group. He pushed his sopping wet bangs from his face to give himself a moment to formulate a reply. “It was an accident Midorimacchi. You know I’d never hurt Tetsucchi on purpose.”

That probably wasn’t a good enough excuse because really there weren’t any excuses, but Kise didn’t want to die just yet.

“I know,” Midorima said softly. “But you know I have to tell Seijuurou.” He looked almost regretful for just a moment before his expression smoothed back to the blank one he’d started using in the last year when talking about their esteemed leader. 

Kasamatsu was looking between the two of them, a frown marring his face. “Tell who what?” he asked.

Kise glanced away, towards the gym where Kaijo had finished cleaning. Midorima only watched Kise for another moment before turning to leave. 

Kasamatsu spoke once he rounded the corner of the gym. He rounded on Kise then. “Why did one of the generation of miracles come here and threaten you? I thought you all were friends.” Kasamatsu actually sounded concerned.

Kise blew out a breath, rustling his bangs and continued to gaze into the gym. He could see Seirin coming out of the guest lockers, jostling each other and seeming euphoric over their win. Their female coach was yelling at the captain with the glasses. How much fun they looked to be having together.

“Oi, Kise. Explain.” 

Kise sighed again. He didn’t want to tell Kasamastu anything about Teiko, but his senpai was persistent. “We were friends, but we are and were also rivals, senpai.”

“Okay, so why did Midorima come here to say oddly threatening things to you,” Kasamatsu asked. His confused look was turning to thoughtful.

Kise really didn’t know how to explain this to an outsider. To someone who had not poured his sweat and heart into making Teiko the powerhouse it became. To someone who hadn’t served (because that was what it was, serving) under the Emperor. To someone who hadn’t lost himself and was only now beginning to realize it. 

Kasamatsu’s worry grew at Kise’s continued silence and the distant look in his golden eyes. It was unlike Kaijo’s bubbly ace to be so pensive. Kasamatsu had never heard Kise talk about Teiko before though. But, he had gleaned a little knowledge of their dynamics from Kise’s offhand and usually rude commentary about how things were managed at Kaijo. The picture he was getting wasn’t pretty.

“It’s hard to explain to an outsider like yourself, Kasamatsu-senpai,” Kise started, gaze still focused on a place Kasamastu couldn’t see. Kasamatsu leaned closer to encourage him to go on.

“Midorimacchi is, I guess the closest word for it would be, the second-in-command to Seijuroicchi.”

That didn’t really explain anything. “What, Midorima was the vice-captain of Teiko? That’s common knowledge, Kise,” said Kasamatsu.

“Well, yes,” Kise was frowning now. “But, there’s more to it than that. Teiko didn’t work the way most sports teams do. Seijuurouicchi was in charge, completely. He was above the coach even. Tetsuicchi was next in the hierarchy, then was Midorimacchi, the vice-captain and right hand.”  
That would explain why Kise had such a hard time listening to their coach. If the captain of Teiko had outranked even their formidable coach, it was no wonder that Kise didn’t take Coach seriously. But still, that didn’t explain Midorima’s threat to tell the old Teiko captain that Kuroko had gotten hit in a practice match. There was another thing about Kise’s explanation that didn’t fit.

“Why did Kuroko outrank Midorima? Midorima is a better player and the vice-captain,” Kasamatu asked.

“Ah, Tetsuicchi is a fine player!” Kise said, quick to defend his precious Tetsuya. “There’s more to him though than you, or Seirin, know though, senpai.”

Kise was a terrible explainer apparently. “That’s what I’m asking you to tell me, brat,” he growled, patience quickly waning in this confusing conversation.

“Midorimacchi reports to Seijuurouicchi anything that happens involving the former regulars of Teiko. But, Seijuurouicchi has a special interest in Tetsucchi, and he always has,” Kise was finally looking back at Kasamatsu, meeting his eyes with a steady gaze.

“Why?” seemed to be the only relevant question left for Kasamatsu to ask.

“Because, senpai,” Kise smiled, and the haunting look in his eyes chilled Kasamatsu to the bone. “Tetsucchi is Seijuurouicchi’s twin brother. Kuroko is his mother’s last name. His family name is actually Akashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i still don't know where i'm going with this, but i've always wished Fujimaki would have kept Akashi and Kuroko as brothers like he originally intended. it would have been hilarious. and angsty.


End file.
